Worldwide
by ShadySlims
Summary: Even if we are separated by body, we will always be connected by mind, soul, and heart. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide. Kagami x Konata. Inspired by  the Big Time Breakup episode of Big Time Rush.


_Worldwide_

_Kagami x Konata_

_Disclaimer, I do not own Lucky Star. But if I did, That would be AWESOME! But I don't , so all rights go to the respective owner(s)._

Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were running through the Japan National Airport, trying to catch up to a short, blue-haired girl who was ahead of them.

"I can't believe you forgot the goodbye kiss! That's your thing!", Tsukasa exclaimed. "I know!", Kagami yelled as she was sprinting.

"We have to catch her before she passes security!" The three girls ran as fast as they could, bumping into a few people in the process.

Kagami stopped and kept looking around. She spotted Konata getting ready to leave for her plane.

"There she is!" Kagami yelled and pointed. "Go!", Tsukasa and Miyuki shouted in unison. Kagami ran to catch up to her.

Kagami slid in front of Konata just before she could pass security.

"Konata…", Kagami said in a hushed voice.

"Kagami…", Konata replied.

"We forgot our goodbye kiss."

"I-I know…", Konata replied, with a tear streaming down her cheek, her voice cracking. She looked away

Kagami was close to crying as well. "Konata, look at me." Kagami said as she cupped Konata's face in her hands.

Kagami pulled out a heart-shaped diamond necklace locket and put it around Konata's neck.

Konata gasped. "K-Kagami, it's beautiful!"

Kagami looked at her and smiled. "It's a gift to how just how much I care." *pause* Check the engraving on the back.

Konata did just that. It read, "To my Kona. You will ways have my heart. You're my everything. You are the eternal sunshine in my life. Without you, my world is dark and cloudy. I love you. Kagami~"

Konata had tears of joy streaming from her cheeks. Konata jumped and hugged her tsundere. Kagami hugged back as tight as she could.

Kagami whispered, "Even if we are separated physically, we will always be connected by heart, mind, and soul." Konata looked up at Kagami.

"I love you." Konata said. Kagami replied, "I love you too…"

Miyuki and Tsukasa watched the loving moment with a few tears in their eyes.

"Hey, you're holding up the line!", Some random businessman shouted angrily.

"Hey! Don't make me taze you!", the nearby security guard shouted. The man backed up, saying nothing.

"Go ahead, kids. Finish up.", said the security guard, smiling.

With that said, Kagami and Konata shared one final kiss. Even though it was a short kiss, it felt like it was an eternity.

Miyuki and Tsukasa smiled. Kagami and Konata pulled away from the kiss.

They stood there for a second, staring into each other's eyes.

"Perfect way to say goodbye, huh?…", said Kagami. "Yeah…", replied Konata.

They were silent.

"I…gotta go." Konata said. "Yeah…", Kagami muttered.

Konata then proceeded to pass security, onward to the plane. Konata looked behind her as she walked. Kagami stood there, waving. Konata turned back around, and continued walking.

As Konata was walking, a sweet sounding song started to play in the background…

Ooohhh~…

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I've been missing, you by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice…_

_I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem, no…_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off…_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Not gonna take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa…._

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, _

_Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you…_

_Oh…_

_Wherever the wind blows me,_

_You're the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, they're ain't no one better (worldwide)_

_So always remember (worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_I may meet a million other girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

_3_

Konata boarded the plane. It flew off into the skies. Kagami looked up at the plane as it left.

Kagami looked down in silence for a second. Tsukasa put her hand on Kagami's shoulder. Kagami looked at both Tsukasa and Miyuki, and smiled.

With that, the three walked out of the airport, wishing their little, blue-haired otaku safety and success in her future endeavors…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pretty good, huh? I'll be making a prologue to this to show how it got to this situation. But for now, enjoy this part.

R&R!


End file.
